The theory of dipole-dipole relaxation in the rotating frame was developed to include heteronuclear transverse relaxation in AMX, AX-2, and AX-3 spin systems. The theory includes product operator bases as well as bases representing individual lines of the A multiplet. The theory also includes effects of dipole-dipole CSA cross correlation.